505
by Mardy jaune
Summary: Elle était partout. Alors, comme un enfant est attiré par la lune, je l'ai suivie.
1. The Beginning of the end

Je poste.

Ce sont des scènes de leur relation. Pas une fiction en bonne et du forme mais il y a quand même un début et une fin.

Il y en aura quatre ou cinq. Comme ça parle exclusivement de ce couple, ça va sûrement tomber dans le niais si c'est trop long.

* * *

**The beginning of the end**

Elle a commencé cette nuit-là, toute cette histoire - et peut-être même avant - avec ce cauchemar, la cause de mon abandon à la folie, et avec elle, j'ai goûté à l'ivresse désordonnée d'un autre monde ma raison avait foutu le camp.

C'est le même, celui qui m'a pourchassé sans arrêt et qui m'a hanté une bonne partie de ma jeunesse.

Dans un monde où la nuit a envahi le ciel, je cours, le souffle erratique et les yeux agrandis par la nervosité, et, sans avoir notion ni du temps ni de l'espace, toujours, alors que j'ai l'impression de faire du surplace, je cours comme un dératé à la recherche d'une lumière irréelle et protectrice qui chasserait loin de moi les démons, et cet horizon d'obscurité. Mais elle ne m'est jamais apparue car soudain, le sol se dérobe à mes pieds, je sombre dans les abysses. Je tombe, le gouffre n'a pas de fond, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sombrer encore plus profondément. Chaque centimètre de plus qui m'entraîne me procure une douleur sans nom, comme si dans un bruit sourd et affreux, on m'enfonce un couteau en pleine poitrine, et qu'ensuite, avec un plaisir irrésistiblement sadique, on me la remue lentement, tout tendrement, cruellement de droite à gauche. J'essaie de hurler ma souffrance mais en vain, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je me sens étouffer dans ma rage. Mon impuissance, mon inutilité me crève le cœur. Et ce silence est si insoutenable, si seulement je pouvais cracher ma douleur en un cri, si puissant qu'elle s'atténuerait un peu, ou du moins tellement assourdissant que ça me soulagerait. Mais je continue de tomber, la chute n'a pas de fin. Je ne peux rien faire, comme toujours.

Et brusquement, je me réveille dans un sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur.

J'ai cherché pendant longtemps à échapper à la nuit, mais la fatigue, le sommeil, ces caprices du corps ont toujours fini par emporter sur ma volonté et ma détermination. Il est impossible de rester pour toujours éveiller.

Essayant de calmer mes tremblements et les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, je commence à tourner en rond dans la chambre, avec l'allure d'un fauve en cage. Plus question de dormir à présent. Je me passe un pull sur le dos et descends dans la salle commune.

Hermione Granger est là, endormie sur ses parchemins éparpillés, sa masse de cheveux sombres l'entourant. Sa bouche entrouverte laisse couler un petit filet de salive. Je l'examine attentivement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, penché sur son visage, comme si je me trouve face à un phénomène de foire. Granger est souvent ridicule, et s'humilie elle-même sans l'aide de personne. Je ne sais si elle l'a remarqué mais en tout cas, ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à être ainsi, stupidement bornée et coincée.

La pièce est glaciale, j'en frissonne. Après avoir allumer un feu dans la cheminée, je ramène un fauteuil bien confortable et m'y affale, laissant mes pieds reposés près du foyer. La chaleur remonte à moi agréablement.

Granger remue un peu, doucement réveillée par les ombres énormes des flammes dansantes. Elle s'essuie le visage, baille, se frotte les yeux, regarde autour d'elle, et ne semble pas le moins du monde surprise de me voir là.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, au milieu de la nuit, Malefoy ?

- Pas tes affaires. »

Je ne la regarde toujours pas, elle non plus, elle rassemble ses affaires et les range dans son sac. Parfois Granger me met tellement hors de moi que j'ai envie de la tuer une bonne fois pour toute, d'autre fois, elle m'effraie, carrément.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, je n'arrête pas de la chercher du regard. L'avoir dans mon champ de vision m'est devenu indispensable. Je suis discret, pas question de la fixer directement, je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Savoir qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce que moi me suffit amplement. Parfois, je me rends compte de ce que je fais, j'en frissonne d'horreur et la culpabilité m'inonde. Quel inconscient. Mais comme toutes les choses de ce monde, on s'y habitue. J'ai fini par connaître toutes ses habitudes et manies, et par détester la plupart ensuite. Elle met cinq cuillères de sucre dans son café, c'est beaucoup trop. Sa façon de lever la main vers le plafond comme un automate et de trépigner sur sa chaise m'agace, le monde entier aussi par la même occasion, y compris ses idiots de meilleurs amis. Sa démarche n'a rien de sexy, elle grignote sa plume quand elle réfléchit, elle ne sait pas monter sur les balais. Et si je disais tout ce qui ne me plaît pas, j'y passerai la nuit.

Son visage n'est pas joli, mais assez banal comme toute sa personne. Cependant, quand on y prête plus attention, on voit qu'il n'est pas déplaisant. Evidemment, si on passe outre son nez trop petit, sa bouche trop fine, son teint trop pâle, ses cheveux sauvage qui lui donne un air farouche d'amazone, et surtout ses yeux outrageusement grand – et insolents à souhait –, on y décèle une certaine harmonie dans ses traits.

« Un cauchemar ? demande-t-elle. »

J'acquiesce faiblement.

« C'était quoi ? »

Elle ose me demander ça ! Je lui lance un regard acide qui la refroidit soudain.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais des cauchemars, Granger ? Rien. Tu les fais, tu ne dors plus quelques jours, tu les oublies, et puis c'est tout. Ca ne te traumatise pas des années et des années. »

Elle baisse les yeux.

« Tu as raison. »

Et son regard me troue la nuque. Je ne veux pas la voir, je suis trop fatigué pour résister, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Et comme pour me prouver que je peux garder le contrôle, et comme un autre a déjà pris possession de moi, je me détourne quand même et rencontre ses yeux. Ils sont immenses, éclatants, droits et francs, cherchant à percer mes secrets enfouis, me faisant fondre d'un coup, tellement ils sont brûlants – pareils à des astres du ciel -, et tendrement insistant. Des vents contraires se battent en moi, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. J'ai envie de les lui arracher à mains nues, et aussi de m'y noyer dedans, de baiser ses paupières. J'avais envie de la gifler passionnément, et en même temps de lui faire l'amour violemment. Les désirs se chevauchent, j'en tremble intérieurement. Vais-je perdre ma tête ?

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je lui demande, d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Comment ? »

Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait, cette sang-de-bourde, avec son air innocent de sainte oubliée par hasard d'une autre planète, ses mains blanches et purs, sa chevelure brune, indomptable.

« Comme tu le fais ! »

Elle se tait, lève les yeux au ciel.

« Toi aussi, tu me jettes des regards bizarres, je le sens, avant, je me disais que ce n'était que mon imagination qui délirait, mais non, c'était bien vrai. Parce que c'est toi, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, tu es un trop grand mystère pour moi, pour le monde entier.

- Toi aussi, Granger, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ajouter. »

Elle paraît sincèrement étonnée.

« C'était quoi ce cauchemar ? reprend-t-elle.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si tu veux.

- Je tombais dans le néant. »

Silence.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de le cacher. C'est si banal, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi je réagis si violemment, pourquoi ça me terrifie autant.

« C'est vers quoi tu t'avances irrémédiablement, Malefoy. J'ai beau te détester, à te fréquenter tous les jours, je sais qu'au fond tu ne crois pas vraiment à ces causes, je veux dire ceux de Voldemort, parce que tu es tellement égoïste que ce genre de chose, ça te dépasse. Tu ne voudras jamais mourir pour quelqu'un. Tu foutras le camp à la première occasion, mais là, tu ne peux plus vraiment fuir. Malgré tout, j'ai quand même envie de t'aider. Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon fichu caractère. Tu as aussi le tien. Alors, pour la dernière fois, tu dois combattre au côté d'Harry.

- Jamais. »

Le cœur gonflant, elle ramasse sans empressement son orgueil déchiré avec une expression d'enfant abandonné qui me ferait me sentir presque coupable et s'en alla. Je sens la panique et l'angoisse montée en moi. Etrangement, ça me déchire le cœur de la voir ainsi, si abattue, si démunie. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir vraiment perdu – elle se soucie tout de même de mon cas, aussi perdu qu'il puisse l'être, moi, qui lui suis odieux et vil en tout point – et qu'après ça, elle me regardera avec un air triste, comme un fantôme qu'elle n'a pu sauver, comme un assassin qu'elle n'a pu prêcher. Je reste immobile et serre fort mes poings pour ne pas perdre contrôle et être tenter de la rattraper. A quoi bon ? Rien n'avait d'importance à présent. La vie n'avait plus rien à m'offrir, elle n'avait jamais rien eu à m'offrir de toute façon. Mais je ne veux pas mourir, et encore moins rencontrer le néant, il y avait assez d'obscurité en moi. Après tout,…je peux bien changer un peu le cours des choses, il n'avait rien à perdre, rien à gagner, - tout à emporter en enfer ou dans le vide - et au fond, je n'ai jamais cru au destin, et ces autres conneries.

« Granger. »

Elle se retourne.

Et sans un geste, sans un mot, je jette tout à ses pieds – ma peur, mes cauchemars, mon désespoir, mes hurlements sourds, mes larmes, sans cesse ravalés, et qui m'empoisonne le ventre, le noir autour de moi, tout en somme, absolument tout. Qu'elle les ramasse et qu'elle en fasse une boule, et qu'elle les porte sur ses frêles épaules jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A ma place. Je me dis que mon égoïsme n'a plus de limite. Mais elle est assez forte pour ça, et du reste, tant pis.

* * *

Voilà. Sorte d'intro.

Comment dire… je l'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps, mon humeur a changé. Alors qu'avant j'étais plutôt satisfaite, maintenant je trouve ça niais…. Bon, de toute façon il y a un début à tout.

Un mot aussi. Toute l'idée a découlé de « 505 » de Arctic Monkeys, dernière chanson de « Favorite worst nightmare », l'idée de ce recueil je veux dire. Et c'est le titre parce que je n'avais pas d'autres idée (je le trouve assez pourri d'ailleurs).


	2. Promesse

**Promesse**

Je marche rapidement, impatient, essayant de calmer mon rythme pour ne pas être tenter de courir la rejoindre. Mais quoi ? J'ai bien disparu pendant trois mois. A jouer l'espion dans le camp ennemi pour les plans de Potter. Au bout du compte, ils ont fini par me démasquer. Même pas de ma faute. Moi j'ai été prudent, mais il faut croire que les espions, ça fourmille de partout. Tiens,…c'est drôle. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis tombé aussi bas, à me comparer délibérément à ces bêtes ? La guerre, ils ont raison, ça n'épargne personne.

Je continue droit devant moi dans le couloir désert. Tout est si sombre et si calme ce soir. La lune éclaire d'autres endroits. On n'aurait pas pu se douter que quelque part, des immeubles explosent, des gens meurent, sont mutilés, ou blessés, et saignent de partout. De partout, ça tâche, au sol, sur les vêtements sales des enfants terrifiés, les blouses trop blanches des infirmières, et aux mains des assassins, du sang invisible et puant. Les cris et la terreur se mêlent à la haine et à la folie. Tout forme une symphonie morbide.

Mais ça, c'est un autre monde, et j'entrerai dedans peut-être un jour – d'ailleurs j'y suis déjà entré. En attendant je suis là, bien à l'abri au quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix, et je vais rejoindre Hermione Granger qui m'attend dans « notre » chambre.

Je marche en silence dans le noir. C'est long, j'ai l'impression que jamais je n'arriverai à destination. On dirait que le temps s'étire. Pourtant cet endroit n'est pas si grand.

Des pensées passent.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'attendrait toujours dans « notre » chambre, jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit refroidi par la mort et qu'il repose quelque part, dans la boue froide d'une sombre ruelle de Londres. Elle me l'a dit en regardant droit dans mes yeux pour que je la croie. Puis elle a ajouté « parce que le poids de la solitude, c'est dur à porter tout seul. A deux, nos épaules ne pourront pas se briser ». J'ai eu envie de lui rire au nez. Qu'est ce qu'elle en sait de la solitude ? Elle a toujours eu Potter et Weasley – ses deux chiens – à ses côtés. Parfois il m'arrive de la détester d'être si hypocrite et pure en même temps. Je ne lui ai rien répondu pour ne pas la vexer, je l'ai juste fixé en retour. J'ai essayé, j'essaie toujours de croire à sa promesse. Parce qu'au fond, rien ne la retient vraiment à moi. Au contraire, c'est plutôt moi qui me cramponne à elle.

Parfois, je rêve qu'en ouvrant la porte de « notre » chambre, je la trouve en pleurs, le visage grave. Elle m'annonce alors qu'elle en a marre, de moi, de nous, que cette relation l'étouffe trop et que si elle ne part pas, elle va en crever. La voir en larme m'a toujours retourné le cœur. Ce beau visage tant de fois embrassée qui se crispe sous une douleur retenue, ces larmes qui ne s'arrêtent plus de couler, ces épaules qui tremblent malgré l'envie qu'elle a de les contrôler. Cette vision me donne le même effet qu'un doloris.

D'autres fois, j'ai la vision d'une chambre vide. Toutes ses affaires ont disparu. Petite Hermione s'en est allée soigner d'autres cœurs, me laissant cruellement seul, les bras ballants et vide.

Mais j'aime à m'imaginer qu'elle est là, allongée sur le lit dans le noir. Quand la porte s'ouvrira, elle se redressera pour m'accueillir sans un mot et malgré la froideur glaciale de la pièce, nous nous réchaufferons dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme deux enfants perdus dans une grande forêt hostile.

Et souvent, je prie je ne sais quel Dieu, cet être qui régit cet univers et tant d'autre pour que Granger ne m'abandonne jamais, qu'elle m'attende pour toujours, comme elle le dit si bien.

La porte de « notre » chambre se dresse devant moi. J'entre d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Heu...je n'ai rien à dire.


	3. Définition

**Définition**

Les autres savent que nous sommes ensemble. Ca a fait du bruit au début, après les cris se sont tus. Au fond ils n'en ont rien à faire, trop occupés se consumer dans leur malheur, trop fatigués aussi, pour penser à ce que font les autres. Mais pas Potter.

Il avait l'air d'un fantôme errant quand il est venu me parler, alors que je étais seul, près du feu, à essayer vainement de me réchauffer devant la cheminée. Son visage était encore plus pale que d'habitude – d'une blancheur de mort – et ses yeux tout à fait terne, inexpressif. Il a commencé à parler :

« J'ai entendu les bruits qui courent sur toi et Hermione. Je sais que c'est vrai puisqu'elle ne le nie pas. Mais tout ça, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, non ? Alors arrête tout de suite avant que les choses ne s'empirent. »

Silence. Je fixais les flammes.

« Ne me dis pas que vous vous aimez », il a fait, avec une horrible grimace collé à son horrible visage.

Il arrive lui-même à sa conclusion le petit imbécile, sans un mot de ma part. Je n'ai pas répondu pas parce que je ne connaissais pas la réponse.

« De toute façon, ça ne marchera jamais. ».

J'ai envie de lui casser la gueule.

« Va te faire foutre. Ce n'est pas une question d'amour, ni même de sexe. »

Ensuite je l'ai planté là, comme un imbécile.

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, mais merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un message sur mes chapitres précédents : **sick-first-love** et **DreamInGold**. Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont commenté dans mon autre OS (elles ne lisent probablement pas ce recueil, mais ce n'est pas bien grave).

Sinon, "505" est le numéro d'une chambre d'hôtel d'après la chanson. C'est très en rapport avec le chapitre précédent (écoutez la chanson et vous comprendrez). C'est bien de le préciser (j'aurai peut-être du le faire avant même) parce que ce n'est pas un nom de code ou quoique soit (haha).

Bon, comme vous le voyez, il ne passe quasiment rien dans mes textes, c'est très passif. Et ça me va. C'est plutôt amusant d'écrire, et d'ailleurs j'ai la vague impression que pas grand monde me lise. Mais bon, voilà voilà, c'est aussi pour soit même qu'on écrit.


	4. Intermède aquatique

**Intermède aquatique**

Parfois, quand l'obscurité a envahi l'horizon, après avoir fait l'amour, nous refaisions le monde à notre manière. On se transportait directement dans notre idylle paradisiaque. Ce serait un monde où le ciel est si bas qu'il suffirait juste de tendre la main pour pouvoir attraper les nuages. Et nous, nous serions des poissons dans l'eau, tournant en rond dans notre immense lac. Un jour, on se ferait prendre dans un même filet de pêcheur. Ensuite, nous dormirions dans une même boîte, nous finirions dans une même assiette et après, dans un même estomac.

Et on se repassait cette vie en boucle.

* * *

Haha, il est tout bizarre ce texte. C'est pour ça "intermède".


	5. Heroes

Je poste en ce jour post-apocaliptique. Quelques semaines après le texte précédent (j'étais censé posté tous les jeudi mais bon, comme si beaucoup d'auteurs respectaient leur date, et non ce n'est pas un blâme, c'est que parfois, les circonstances font que...voilà).

Ce texte est inspiré de la chanson "Heroes" de David Bowie. Magnifique et planant. Bon, pour ceux qui m'ont lu avant, vous remarquerez que la musique m'inspire beaucoup. Et, parfois ben je ne sais pas si c'est très logique.

Autre chose. Cette fois-ci, je change de point de vue. C'est devenu externe, j'en avais un marre de ne raconter que du côté de Drago, à force, ça fera sûrement guimauve avec le gars qui déballe ses sentiments à chaque fois.

Voilà, note de l'auteur plus précise en bas.

* * *

**Heroes**

Dans cette guerre, certaines nuits prenaient l'apparence d'un Enfer sur Terre.

Les mangemorts étaient en train de tout saccager. Il entraient avec un terrible fracas dans les chambres et tuent ceux qui se trouvent dans les lits – la plupart n'est plus qu'une masse informe, enveloppée dans des bandages, tels des momies -, et aussi ceux qui portaient une blouse blanche, dont le visage creusé par la fatigue était défigurée par la peur.

On courait dans tout les sens, chacun luttant pour sa survie.

Et les mangemorts, dans leur immonde cape noire, frappaient sans pitié. Ils avaient eu pour ordre de bien « s'amuser », et s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et dans ce massacre insensé, on entendait parfois des rires hystériques à vous glacer le sang parmi les plaintes des agonisants. Mais cependant, avant de tuer sa proie, le mangemort utilisait d'abord ce petit plaisir qui le faisait jubiler de bonheur : le doloris. Ce sort était le plus commun de tous, efficace et facile à exécuter après tant de nuits d'entraînements. On pratiquait aussi d'autres sortilèges tout aussi cruels pour diversifier, par exemple celui qui vidait le sang de sa victime, ou encore celui qui arrachait des parties d'organes visibles – un doigt, un œil, un nez. Certains mangemorts, moins nombreux, moins sadiques, tuait directement sans passer par des cérémonies futiles, peut-être par ennui, peut-être par agacement. Tout cela se faisait dans un désordre général.

Les victimes – blessés, infirmières, médecins – tentaient en vain d'échapper à ces ennemis inattendus. Les corps finissaient par tomber au sol après un bref gémissement. Et les murs aux papiers ternis et hideux et le sol irréguliers se tâchaient d'un rouge scandaleusement vermeille qui horrifiait la vue.

Drago Malefoy, qui était arrivé dans les lieux alors que le massacre avait déjà commencé, se dit que tout cela n'aurait jamais du se passer.

L'hôpital était un hôpital ambulant dont l'emplacement devait être changé tout les quatre mois. L'actuel était une maison de campagne que Potter avait hérité de Sirius Black. Les ordres qu'on attendait n'arrivaient pas et le déménagement n'a pas été fait. Alors les mangemorts ont rapidement localisé l'endroit. L'hôpital était un point important dans la guerre, car ceux qui pouvaient encore combattre étaient soignés et repartait au combat – pour tuer, ou mourir. C'était comme une usine de production en somme, et Voldemort en a bien eu conscience.

Un mangemort passa. Drago se renfonça dans sa cachette. Mieux valait ne pas se montrer à visage découvert, ce serait du suicide. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là pour toujours. _Sa chambre était au troisième étage._ Il tira la cape de mangemort volé sur son visage et se faufila vers les escaliers. Il n'y avait personne dans les étages, tout le monde semblait être descendus. Malefoy arriva au troisième palier. Tout semblait calme malgré le vacarme d'en bas. Il vit soudain une ombre bouger. C'était un ennemi à coup sûr. L'éclair vert qu'il évita de justesse confirma ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas d'endroits où s'abriter, cette fois, ce serait un duel face à face. Drago s'avança et les rayons de la lune éclairèrent une partie de son visage. Il entendit l'autre murmurer son prénom d'une voix familière, et profita de cette stupeur pour attaquer. Le sortilège de mort l'atteignit en plein front et le mangemort fut violemment expulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Sa capuche avait glissé. Théodore Nott. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface peu à peu. Un garçon mystérieux, sombre comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Il pratiquait la magie noire et rejoindrait tôt ou tard les rangs du Lord. Malefoy ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée, il se remémora Théo enfant. Lui, un tueur ? Si c'était Drago qui avait hésité, est-ce qu'il aurait lancé le sort ? Probablement, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir, il était mort. Et Drago pensa avec regret :

« Tant pis, si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait moi. »

Et il frissonna de froid.

* * *

La grande chambre était silencieuse dans l'obscurité. Les lits parfaitement alignés jusqu'au mur du fond avaient été soudainement désertés. Quelques draps jonchaient sur le sol, tout emmêlés avec eux-mêmes.

On pouvait entendre les cris d'en bas.

Cependant, une masse occupait péniblement un lit près de la fenêtre. Hermione Granger tira sa couverture sur sa tête, tremblante de peur. La même expérience allait se renouveler. Il y a encore deux jours, elle se trouvait dans une pièce froide et humide, entourée de mangemorts qui voulaient la faire parler. L'un d'eux enfonçaient en permanence sa baguette sur sa tempe. Elle avait l'horrible impression que dans une seconde, il allait prononcer le sortilège fatal. Ca l'angoissait tout entière, cette attente menaçante et imprévisible. Malgré elle, Hermione se revit dans cette salle avec les prisonniers comme elle qu'on harcelait de questions. Les interrogatoires étaient organisés en groupe. On tuait certains, ceux qui restaient dans leur mutisme, pour servir de modèle aux autres. La torture était réservée à tous, sans exception. Les images des corps qu'on débarrassait lui donnaient la nausée, son ventre se tordait de douleur. Souvenirs trop récents et trop vifs, tellement que ce n'était pas vraiment des souvenirs. Hermione ne voulait plus revivre ça. Plutôt mourir.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et lentement, prudemment, une silhouette pénétra dans la chambre. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans un rythme infernal.

Une main se posa sur elle et découvrit un corps piteusement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le froid lui glaçait la peau, elle n'osa pas regarder l'inconnu.

« Granger. »

Elle reconnut la voix – un murmure grave et chaux -, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Lève-toi, il faut partir d'ici. »

Elle était encore incrédule par la présence de Malefoy dans cette chambre vide. Elle s'agrippa à son bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Potter. »

C'était un mensonge bien sûr parce que Potter était introuvable, et Drago était venu car il savait bien que s'il n'y allait pas, personne n'ira – ce ne sont plus que des inconnus au QG. Il avait agi sans trop penser aux conséquences, sans trop savoir s'il s'en sortira, et guidé par je ne sais quoi, il était devenu comme détaché de ses propres actions.

« Tu devras te contenter de moi cette fois-ci. »

On entendait toujours de terribles fracas en bas.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux, s'accrocha encore plus fermement à lui et le fixa d'un regard grave et perdu.

« Mais…qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, dis ? On est coincé, complètement coincé, ils vont juste débarquer et nous tuer et…Oh et j'ai si peur, tellement, tellement, ça me tord le ventre et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de m'arracher les cheveux comme une hystérique…. »

Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues creuses. Ils semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Elle baissa honteusement la tête pour les cacher mais on les entendait tomber sur le sol. Ploc. Ploc.

Mal à l'aise et troublé, Drago resta là et attendit que la crise passât.

Une violente explosion retentit alors. Les mangemorts semblaient vouloir faire sauter le bâtiment. Le sol en tremblait sous leurs pieds.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le noir. Drago serrait fort sa main. Cela eut pour effet de la calmer. Toute sa tension était retombée à présent. Elle se sentit rassurée par la présence du jeune homme, malgré le fait que ce soit Drago Malefoy. Il l'aida à se lever sans un mot. Elle avait du mal à se tenir debout, ses jambes étaient paralysées. Il la mena vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, une alcôve près de la porte. Puis, ils attendirent, dans le silence et l'appréhension.

« On va mourir, chuchota-t-elle.

- Probablement.

- Tu as peur ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Long, long silence.

« Toi, tu me serres la main si fort. De quoi puis-je avoir peur ? »

Seconde explosion. Encore plus violente que la première. Le feu prenait peu à peu possession des murs, et nettoyait le massacre en transformant tous ces corps sans vie en cendre. Le sang brillait à la lueur rougeoyante. Les mangemorts étaient tous partis, ils se postaient dehors pour mieux apprécier le spectacle en cette belle nuit tachetée d'étoiles impassibles.

Instinctivement, Hermione passa un bras autour de la nuque de Drago. Il plongea son visage au creux de son cou et sourit vaguement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se dit que le plafond pouvait leur tomber sur la tête et les ensevelir tous les deux pour toujours, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, parce que mourir avec elle, il le voulait bien. La chaleur de son corps se transmettait au sien.

« Héros de la guerre, quel beau titre ! Et nos noms de victimes gravés sur une stèle, parmi trois cents autres, pour l'éternité dans la mort ! fit-elle, cynique.

- Tais-toi. »

Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre.

« Mais ils ont tout faux. Ils n'ont pas pu nous atteindre.

- Tais-toi. »

Mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et reprit d'une voix douce :

« Qui l'eut cru ? Dans ce monde qui est en train de s'écrouler, la dernière personne à qui je parle, que je vois, que je touche, que je sens, s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Tu as changé. En vérité,…c'est un honneur. »

Des poutres de feu tombaient, de ça, de là, au hasard.

* * *

Donc, voilà. Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, il faut dire que je l'aime bien ce texte, parce qu'il porte le nom de "Heroes", chanson vraiment vraiment...

A l'origine, c'est censé être l'avant dernier chapitre. Hermione et Drago s'en sortent, et le chapitre pourrait être lu comme le second, parce que je trouvais qu'il fallait quand même quelque chose pour les rapprocher et que le premier chapitre ne suffisait pas. Je voulais faire un chapitre post guerre pour conclure. Mais là je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration. Et puis conclure avec ça, ce n'est pas si mal non plus. On pourrait considérer qu'ils sont vraiment mort, je ne sais pas...

En fait, malgré le fait que je l'aime bien ce texte, j'ai beaucoup de doute sur la cohérence de l'ensemble. Moi qui l'écrit, forcément ça me semble normal. Mais du point de vue du lecteur, ce n'est pas trop obscure ? Je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est inspiré d'une chanson, donc, il se peut que tout ne soit pas très logique. Dans la chanson, deux personnes s'embrassent contre un mur et des balles leur passent au-dessus de la tête. Ca fait :

_"Standing by the wall (By the wall)_

_And the guns, shot above our heads (Over our heads) _

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (Nothing could fall) _

_And the shame, was on the other side_

_Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever _

_Then we could be heroes just for one day."_

C'est pas tout à fait ça dans le texte, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop eu de mal à comprendre. Je déteste les flash back, ou les explications un peu digressives, par exemple dans quelles circonstances Hermione a été sauvé (par Harry, vous l'aurez deviné) (et pour l'hôpital, il le fallait bien).

Sinon, vous pensez qu'une suite est nécessaire ? Si oui, je peux toujours me débrouiller, mais j'aime bien terminer ainsi.

Critiques, questions, fautes, je prends tout, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis.

Sayonnara !


End file.
